User blog:MrPacheco101/Iron Man(Tony Starks) vs. The Guren Mk II(Kallen Kozuki)
Round 4: The Grifter destroyed Vash in the end with 2 votes Vash 1 vote Iron Man: Hi-Tech Armored superheroe and Billionare genius vs. The Guren Mk II: The Black Knights Ultimate Knightmare creation piloted by the strong will Kallen Kozuki Who is Deadliest ?! Vs. Origin Iron Man: Tales of Suspense # 39 1963 Guren Mk II: Code Geass ep 10 2006 Kallen: Code Geass ep 1 2006 Link Iron Man:http://marvel.wikia.com/Anthony_Stark_(Earth-616) Guren Mk II:http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Guren_Mk-II Kallen:http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/Kallen_Kozuki Weapon Status Iron Man Guren Mk II Weapon Showcase Iron Man Hulkbuster_(Modular_Addon).gif|Hulkbuster atachment Anthony_Stark_(Earth-616)_006.jpg|Repulsor Blast Anthony_Stark_(Earth-616)_008.jpg|UniBeam Exiles_Vol_1_81_page_13_Anthony_Stark_(Earth-616).jpg|Pulse Bolts(Charging) Guren Mk II Guren_-_Knife.png|Fork Knife Tristan_-_Slash_Harken_-_Energy_Blast.png|A Slash Harken Guren_Kashoushiki.jpg|Radiation Blast(Charging) Guren_Mk_II.png|Inbuilt Armor Piercing Bombardment-Type Radiation unit on right arm(means once the arm grabs something it cause a chain reaction and the object explodes) Kallen_Kozuki.jpg|Kallen Kozuki the pilot The Battle In a conquered Britannian base, Kallen in her Guren is checking for any Britannian soldiers that my might be sneaking around; She then sees a white flash south of her location and goes and checks it out. once she gets there she spots a mysterious figure in armor, the figure turned out to be Iron Man who is confused on how he got here. Judging Iron Man to be some britannian weapon she shoots her Slash Harken at him, Iron Man sees the object coming at him then uses his Repulsor Blast to blow it up and then sees a giant Red mech who shot it Iron Man then readies himself. the guren puls out its Fork Knife, charges, and tries to swipe him; Iron Man dodges the hit, But is then knocked away by the Gurens right arm torwards the wall causes a huge crater to appear. Knowing that his might be stronger than he is Iron Man pushes a few buttons in his right arm and his armor is given the Hulkbuster attachment; The Guren then swiped at Iron man with the Knife, But he punches the Knife on impact causing it to break. the Guren then tries to use its right arm to cause a chain reaction in Iron Man armor, but Iron Man grabs the arm by the fingers and hurls the Guren towards a nearby Britannian Watchtower causing it to crumble.Knowing that the fight must end the Guren gets up from the rubble,points its right arm at Iron Man direction,and fires its Radiation Blast; with know reaction time Iron Man detaches his Hulkbuster and uses it as a shield causing a huge explosion. Thinking that it won the Guren proceeds to walk off,but spots Iron Man in the midst of the smoke with his chest lighten up.Iron Man then fires his Unibeam that rips the Guren in two inmobilizing it; Iron Man walks towards the upper half of the Guren and ripps open the cockpit entrance exposing the injured Kallen."Who are you ?" She said holding her injured arm."I'm Iron Man." he responded and then fires a Pulse Bolt destroying the cockpit and killing Kallen inside. he then flies off, trying to find a way home. Winner: Iron Man: Although the Guren's Radiation proved to be very lethal, it was Iron Man quick thinking and plannig that made him the victor. Next Round: Witchblade: a supernatural weapon that gives one women unbelivable powers vs. Sailor Moon: protector of love and peace. Girlfight of the century Category:Blog posts